Sanada Gets a C
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Sanada's Crack fic] Uh oh, Sanada gets a C? What will happen! Also, Marui and Niou are being weird! [T for Niou's cursing]


Sanada Gets a C

Based on a true story (cough, this idiot author's grade... stupid unfair teacher...).

* * *

Sanada sighed. Technology hates him... His teacher told him to get his work done on a computer. Well, he couldn't. He borrowed Yanagi's, but... he just didn't know _how_ to turn it on! 

"Genichirou, the on button is right here," Yanagi pushed the button. The computer started.

"..." Sanada just looked at the screen and silently muttering a, "screw technology," under his breath.

"Ok, to go online, go here, click twice, go to this site, type in what you want, and then read and put down your report," He instructed.

"Why don't you do that too?" Sanada grumbled.

"I finished mine three days ago."

"..." Sanada wanted to say, "Screw you, Yanagi, SCREW YOU."

As if he read Sanada's mind, he said, "Genichirou, it isn't nice saying that to me."

"..."

"I'll go now, Sadaharu wanted to show me something..." Yanagi took his things and left.

Sanada stared at the laptop. He sighed. Where to start, where to start...

Half an Hour later...

Sanada frowned. He clicked on another thing.

Two hours later...

Yanagi came back to his room. "So Genichirou, are you done?"

He looked at Sanada's paper. "...You only wrote one note in _two_ hours?"

"..." Sanada gave him a glare.

Yanagi sighed. "Ok, go here, and then here. I don't care, just scribble anything you can find and then put them together."

"Screw technology..."

Sooner or Later...

Yanagi and Sanada exhaled.

"Finally, after..." Yanagi checked the clock. "Three more hours, meaning five hours, we're done!"

"With the notes." Sanada stated.

"..."

"Let's get to work."

"Why? This isn't _my_ report." Yanagi kicked Sanada out of his house and took back his laptop.

"...Screw you."

"I HEARD THAT." Yanagi called from inside.

"..." Sanada headed home with his folder filled with scribbled notes.

**

* * *

**

"Good job Yanagi-kun," Miss Akari (yeah, HER AGAIN) said. You know what? Her favorite students are Yagyuu, Yanagi, and Yukimura. Yup, only the three Y's.

"Thank you sensei, I really enjoyed this report."

She smiled. "I enjoyed reading your report, you made everything so interesting."

"Thank you." Yanagi went back to his seat.

"Next," She frowned. "Niou Masaharu..." She groaned.

Niou smirked the trickster smirk. "Yes, sensei?"

"I know I said to write a report on modern times, but you brought me a newspaper."

"It doesn't get any modern-er than that!" Niou said.

"...And you wrote your name in... what is this?"

"Pasta sauce from dinner last night." Niou replied.

"..." She threw the paper to Niou.

"Whoa, another F! That's the 26th one this month! Cool, I broke my record!" Niou went back to his seat.

"Next, Sanada-kun." Miss Akari said.

"I'm here, sensei." Sanada replied.

Miss Akari frowned. "Sanada-kun, I expected much more from you..."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and handed him the paper. "Must be because you're so busy all the time, don't worry, I'm sure your grade will go higher."

Sanada looked at his paper and almost fainted. Yes, _FAINTED._

_THUMP._

Well, actually, I think he did.

"Someone take Sanada-kun to the nurse..." Miss Akari said. THAT'S why she hates giving bad grades to good students.

* * *

"Genichirou... are you awake?" Yanagi asked for the seventh time. 

"Oh my god, I should sell this off the internet!" Niou cried. He took out his camcorder. "I've been recording the _whole_ thing. Wait till I put it on my blog! I would get famous, damn you! FAMOUS!"

Marui grinned. "You should thank me for reminding you to _put_ the thing under your desk."

"I can hack into the school and try to see if their monitor picked it up." Yanagi commented.

"GOOD! We'll be famous bastards in _no_ time!" Niou exclaimed.

Sanada got up the bed. "Ow." He muttered.

Yukimura looked worried. "Gen, are you ok? You fell and I think Niou and Marui dropped you when they tried to pick you up and get you here."

"Oh my god, I can't believe FUKUBUCHOU fainted in class!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"When did you get in here?" Niou asked.

"Oh, a few minutes ago after hearing the rumors. I guess it's true!"

"...Akaya, laps, 2000, now." Sanada ordered.

Kirihara pouted but ran his laps anyways.

Sanada rubbed the back of his head. "Ow... you _did_ drop me..."

Marui and Niou chuckled nervously. "You're too heavy..." Marui said. Niou only nodded in agreement.

"Can you make it to practice today, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked. "If you can't, you'll be excused, ok?"

Sanada shook his head. "I'm fine Yukimura, you don't need to worry."

Yukimura smiled. "I guess I don't have to."

"Ahem, we're still here!" Marui exclaimed. "Have a nice buchou and fukubuchou moment _elsewhere_."

Sanada glared at Marui. "You two, for dropping me," He got up and slapped the two. "You deserve that and 2000 laps along with Akaya."

"..." Marui and Niou went out and walked, I repeat, _walked_ their laps. Who said they had to run?

Yukimura got up from his chair. "I guess I'll go with those two." He walked out the door. Yagyuu and Jackal followed their beloved buchou because he's the greatest and all that.

Only Yanagi and Sanada were left.

"You got a C on your report, ne, Genichirou?" He asked.

"..." Sanada glared.

The other boy sighed. "I guess technology isn't your thing."

"..." Sanada didn't stop glaring. He got up and started to shake Yanagi. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME A C!!!" He bellowed.

Yanagi was going to hurl, really. "What do I have to do with this?" He asked.

"You threw me out of your house!" Sanada slapped him.

"..." Yanagi slapped back. "That was for going crazy."

"..." SLAP.

* * *

"Ano, buchou, why does Sanada-san and Yanagi-senpai have bruised cheeks?" Kirihara asked. 

Yukimura could only sigh.

"It's because they had a fight probably." Niou answered.

"Or that Yanagi and Fukucbuchou are actually secret agents and they both got attacked." Marui said recieving a "Good one, Marui!" from Niou.

"I see..."

"I can't believe I got a stinking C!" He yelled to the school's direction.

Miss Akari winced. "That's it, I'm quitting." She picked up her things and left. YES, LEFT.

Fin. 


End file.
